A Dream Or A Vision
by jakelovesyuna
Summary: ONESHOT:- A small oneshot about a werid event occuring while Yuna was sleeping. Set between FFX and FFX-2


****

**This is a small nearly 2000 word oneshot i wrote while the interent was down at my house. It still is down but i am uploading it at work. Its a werid piece. I do not know why i wrote it. I think it was just a seris of like minded random ideas coming together to from a oneshot. Any R&R and enjoy :-)**

**

* * *

**

Yuna had been walking for what had appeared to be hours. She had no idea where she was either. This place seemed to be empty. The houses were all deserted. No one was in sight. It was silent too. The only thing she could hear was the wind blowing, and even that was fairly quiet. She carried on walking up the street looking for any signs of life. She had no idea where she was. The design of the streets reminded her of Bevelle, but the designs of the buildings reminded her of Luca. Another thing she had noticed was the street she was walking down seemed to carry on forever. She had arrived on this street and had been going down it the entire time. She could not find anyway to get off the street. It just kept going and going. She also could of swore she saw the same buildings at some point. To her she was thinking that she was walking in circles.

Further up the street something caught her eye. It was a little girl. She could not make her features out from this distance but she could see that she had very similar colour hair to hers. Yuna began to walk towards the little girl. The little girl had her back to her so it was only possible to see who it was when she got close. Yuna started to increase her pace as she got closer to the little female. That increased pace turned into a jog. Something did not feel right to Yuna, Something felt familiar almost. The jog suddenly turned into a sprint as she was getting closer and closer to the little girl. When she was within a couple of meters the girl turned around and Yuna halted in shock. She had finally seen what had made her feel like something was familiar. She was looking at a younger version of herself. She looked like she was 7 or 8 years old. Unlike older Yuna, who was wearing her gunner costume, little Yuna was wearing a small robe.

"Where are we? Yuna asked her younger self

"Don't you know?" Young Yuna chirped happily "We are inside of your mind" Young Yuna smiled at her younger counterpart, who by the looks of it, could not really comprehend why she was in her _own_ mind.

"We are in _MY _mind?" Yuna asked still not able to let it sink in

"Yes. Here we keep all of your memories and all of your knowledge" Younger Yuna looked at her older self and then sighed "I guess you are wondering why you have been walking in a circle so to speak? Well, I will tell you why. Your mind changes depending on what you want to see. I only appeared because you wanted to see someone. I can change form easily, just as you command" Yuna looked confused and the younger Yuna sighed, "Think of me as Tidus in your head" Yuna shook her head and did exactly as she was told. She closed he eyes and thought of Tidus, instantly the memories flooded back to her, like a whirlpool, an never ending flow of memories. As she opened her eyes she yelped in shock as infront of her she saw Tidus. The hair, the eyes and the clothes all reminded her of him. For a moment she thought that he was the real thing. She pushed a stand of hair away that had fallen by her one eye and then recomposed herself. She looked at Tidus and was about to speak when it became too much for her. She closed her eyes and wished Tidus away; when she opened her eyes he was gone. Yuna took a deep breath and decided she wanted to get out. She closed her eyes and wished that she was out of there. When she opened her eyes she heard the familiar sound of engines and pistons. She was lying down on one of the beds in the tavern. She sat up and rubbed her hair. Looking up to the windows she noticed it was black outside. Not just night black, but pure black. There was no sign of light anywhere. Another thing she noticed was the fact that the tavern was quiet. There was no talking, no sounds of glasses being washed or put away. Just silence. Yuna sat up and scratched her hair slightly and carried on observing the room. Everything looked fine. It was confusing. She got off the bed and walked down the stairs to find the place deserting and dark. Only the smallest amount of lighting was on and it made the place look slightly scary.

After a couple of minutes of just staring at nothing Yuna pulled herself back together and began to walk towards the lift. She decided it would be a good idea to go see the bridge. If anyone was on the ship, they had to at the bridge. Yuna started to walk towards the lift and realised that something was up. It was too quiet. There was quiet; and then there was too quiet. Yuna knew that sometimes people were not around. But for some reason this seemed different. Instead of people not being close by. She felt as if she was the only person on the airship. She reached the lift and noticed that it was just as dark as everywhere else, if not slightly darker due to the lack of lights. She stared at the life control panel and noticed that something was up. The controls were not right. Instead of showing which decks she could go to, it was showing certain parts of her mind.

_Please Select Your Destination:-_

_* Memories_

_*Thought Processing_

_*Emotions Control_

_*Movement Control_

_*Pain Control_

_*Emergency Control Room_

Yuna winced at that last choice. Why would she need a emergency control room? She shook the question out of her and decided to click on Memories. Suddenly she felt the elevator move. It started to go upwards very slowly. This was a lot slower than she remembered. After roughly 5 minutes of tapping her foot and waiting the lift came to a halt and the doors opened. Walking out she noticed that she was now standing at the sphere viewing hall in Luca. She walked upto the viewing console and noticed the console had all of the days of her life on there. She clicked on one and it showered her all the parts of her day on the big screen in the centre of the room. She went right back to the first day she met Tidus and sat down on one of the viewing chairs and began to watch her entire adventure with Tidus. She was looking back at her memories. All of her emotions flooding back to her. She was trying to remember the good times. The best time of her life. It May have been under bad circumstances, and it may have been sad and depressing. But out of all of that came happiness. She had the one thing that meant a lot to her. But now she had lost it.

A couple of hours later and Yuna was still watching the clips. Soaking in all of the emotions that she had felt back then. However she felt lonely. Suddenly the younger version of her was sitting next to her

"What are you doin here?" Yuna asked her younger self

"You miss him don't you?" Yuna bowed her head and felt tears start to stream down her face

"OF COURSE I do. What did you expect, that I would just forget about him!" Yuna nearly wanted to attack the younger version of herself decided against it. She rubbed her temples and sighed. Of course she missed him She had made such a impact on his life. It was incredible. How could of one person made such a influence on her? "I just want him back. That is why i left everything behind. I had a perfectly good life after he had gone, but it was not perfect. It felt like something was missing. Something was not right"

"No ones life can or be, or ever will be perfect. you will always find flaws in your life. To become a strong person, you have to learn to live with your flaws. Its not easy; but everyone has to do it" The younger version of Yuna began to rub her older selfs back in a comforting way.

"But, is it too much to ask? just to have one person back? i don't want the whole of Spira. i just want him" Yuna stiffed her back up and the younger Yuna pulled away from her

"Sadly, brining one person back, is alot to ask for. You are asking to break the rules of life and time. people have a preset amount of time in Spira. it is a shame that his was not too long. Not even you, one of the strongest summoners in Spira can break those rules. The conquences could be dire if you did"

"But still, i want him back" Yuna clecnhed her fist, starting to get angry

"So you are telling me this; you would break all the rules of life and time, possible bring untold suffering to others, just so you can see one person?" The younger version of yuna had a slight look of concern on her face

"Firstly, he is not one person. He means everything to me. And..." Yuna began to think. Throughout her whole journey she had been helping others. But she had never found the time to help herself. Tidus always said she should look out for herself a little bit more. If she didn't people would take advantage of her. And sadly she learnt that the hard way. "Yes...I would bring 'untold suffering' onto others just so i could see him again!" Yuna stood up really angry and anoyed. The younger version of Yuna just bowed her head and shook it slightly in dissapointment

"Then i guess, me and you...are not the same people"

"Send me back" It was more like a demand than asking nicely. The younger version of her sighed,nodded and everything went black.

Yuna bolted up in her sleep. She sat there rubbing her head. She looked to the left of her and saw Rikku keeping an eye on her. She also noticed Paine was keeping an on her from her right.

"You ok Yunie?" Rikku asked looking very concerned " You looked like you were having a bad dream"

"I am fine. Just had a slightly weird dream that's all"

"You miss him don't you?" Paine mentioned

"I do, I do miss him. But with everything that has happened, I don't know what to believe anymore"

"Well if the Sphere is correct he must be around here somewhere Yunie, and we are going to find him" Yuna clenched her fist in determination

"Yes, yes we are Rikku"


End file.
